prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Benedikt Schöne (anime)
Benedikt Schöne (ベネディクト・ショーヌ Benedikuto Shōnu) is a character in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You. He is Mayuri Kaido's love interest. Appearance Benedikt is a pre teen boy with blue hair and Tsurime blue eyes. He has light skin and his face is shown to be delighted. His Spring/Summer outfit is a traditional German clothing. It consists of white shirt covered with red vest and black shorts reached to thighs, putting a dark blue belt above it. He also wears grey socks with green line and blue leather shoes. For Autumn/Winter he wears long-sleeved white shirt covered in light blue coat with white furs. Also wearing trousers and grey shoes. He also wears white socks but it is rarely noticed. Personality Benedikt is spirited and gives everything his all. Like Haruno, he might have times of clumsiness, and they can be fairly competitive with each other, but he cares about his friends and when dedicated, shows a hot-blooded side. There's a way when Benedikt gets lost, but no test he can't pass, and/or no problem he can't solve when he puts his head to it. It's no wonder this loyal adventurer knows how to be good at discovering something new on and off the nature and in school! History Mayuri is having a filled day as a full-fledged fairy idol when she meets Benedikt Schöne, who was running away from several girls. He asks her on a date immediately to shake them off. At first she doesn't like him because of his cold behaviour but she comes around as the date goes on. At sunset, they are riding a ferris wheel and the others try to help by setting the mood, but they wind up causing an accident. Mayuri uses her magic to save Benedikt, turning to her fairy form. When Benedikt regains conciousness, he doesn't realize that the fairy is a girl he was dating, feeling melancholic. In the end, he and Mayuri have a emotional ending. Etymology Schöne comes from schön, which means "beautiful in German language. Relationships Mayuri Kaido: The girl who loves Benedikt. François Cartier: Both are students of Male Division. They see each other while they play. Lucas d'Aviano: Benedikt's classmate and best friend who is very good to him. Tobias Arklow: In order to easily communicate with Benedikt, Tobias tries to cheer Benedikt up by giving him a lollipop and later Benedikt smiles at him. Per Sandholm: One of Benedikt's rivalry friends who always look after him when he needs something. Holger Dahl: Another of Benedikt's rivalry friends who finds him introverted. Both can be friendly when they talk to each other. Matthias Nielsen: Another one of his rivalry friends. Matthias isn't afraid to leave Benedikt alone. Gakuto Nishikigi: Although they belong to different classes, both of them seem to like each other. Game Information Benedikt is available from the beginning of game and therefore do not have any requirement to unlock him. Gift Opinion Note that many of his gifts are the same as Mayuri's. Quotes General *Meeting: "Are you here to meet me? I'm Benedikt Schöne, just call me Benedikt. You're a lot tougher than I thought! Keep at it, I'm pulling for you!" *Morning: "Hey, good morning. You're looking well! ♪" *Afternoon: "There's a lot to research and explore on this town. It has some very intriguing old legends." *Evening: "Everyone was against it, but I'm glad I became an adventurer. Going to new lands is fun." *Night: "I've been told to walk slowly instead of running at full speed all the time. But life's too short to be slow!" Gifts *Favorite Gift: "Wait... are you serious? How did you know what I liked? Thanks! I really love it! ♥" *Loved Gift: "Whoa, thanks! I really like it! It's great!♫" *Liked Gift: "Hey, thanks! ♪" *Disliked Gift: "Sorry, but this gift isn't too awesome. I appreciate the thought, but..." *Hated Gift: "Uh... Is this supposed to be a present? I really hate this." Other Lines *Wish: "What do I wish for? I don't want the world to ever run out of mystery and adventure! And good friends to explore it with, of course." *When His Team Meter Point reaches 100%: "Well, uhm... I... I really like you. You are very important to me. I just don't know how to say it, but I just have to tell that I want to become friends with you!♥" *Winning a Contest: "You won? Terrific! Even better than me!" *Talk to much: "Oh, enough. Thanks for your support!♫" Trivia *Birthday: Autumn 2 (real date: 2 November) *People first impression of him is that he's going to make fun on somebody, probably cheeky. Not a lot of good things are said. *In game, no requirement(s) to unlock Benedikt since he is available from the beginning of game. *He has a weakness for dark places. *He is nicknamed "Ben". *The first thing he does in every morning is exercise. *The one bad point about him is that he gets emotional over the topic of his friends. *Apart from discovering things, Benedikt spends his leisure time by playing football. *Good at both P.E. and Science but bad at Mathematics. *His voice actress, Mai Nakahara, has the same given name and first kanji of her surname with a legendary Little Fairies idol Mai Nakano. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You characters Category:Kids Category:Males Category:German characters Category:Germanic Category:Lovers